This specification relates to rendering an optically projected mosaic. For example, a mosaic, also referred to as a two dimensional panorama, can be generated by stitching together digital images that have been acquired to have a certain degree of overlap in a horizontal direction, in a vertical direction, or in both. The overlapping portions can be adjusted by performing correlation operations to improve the quality of the mosaic. To increase the success of the adjustments, and thus, the overall quality of the generated mosaic, the images can be acquired by panning the camera in horizontal and vertical direction from a single location.